


Первое правило Бойцовского клуба

by winni_w, WTF_Love_Death_Robots



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots
Summary: Дружеский разговор человека и бестии.Таймлайн - до боя в первой серии. Ретеллинг эпизода книги Чака Паланика "Бойцовский клуб", потому и настоящее время. Практически полный пересказ первых абзацев первой главы БК, а также цитирование реплик из серии.Серия: Sonnie's Edge (Преимущество Сонни).
Kudos: 2





	Первое правило Бойцовского клуба

Канивора находит мне работу, потом она же сует мне в рот кончик когтя, и ее голос звучит в голове: «Страх в каждом из нас». Я думала, мы с ней друзья. Меня всегда спрашивают, как это мы устанавливаем такое слияние в боевой яме. 

А дело не в качестве А-связи.

Коготь упирается мне в глотку, и, по-моему, проткнет сейчас насквозь. Но не протыкает. Канивора говорит:

— Родившись на свет, мы не знаем ненависти. Но страх… 

Я чувствую языком острые зазубрины на костяных пластинах ее пальца. Этот палец толще, чем член одного из тех мудаков. И к тому же острый. Мой рот распирает, и стоит Каниворе дернуть пальцем не туда — и все внутри рта превратится в кровавые лохмотья. И в отличие от того случая с изнасилованием, я все буду прекрасно чувствовать, ведь мне не разобьют череп, а всего лишь порежут пасть. Я не двигаюсь. Я чувствую:

— Все чувства подчиняются страху. Страх можно увидеть, услышать, ощутить его вкус во рту.

Костяной острый палец на вкус… как кость. Как страх. Это не тот страх, когда меня насиловали. Те — щенки по сравнению с Каниворой. Она огромна, в ее рост вкладывается семь моих ростов, ее палец затыкает мой рот, и еще не вошел даже на две фаланги. Она может сжать меня, и я превращусь в щепки. И она все еще не делает этого. Она не шевелит пальцем. Не сжимает меня. Она ничего не делает. 

Именно поэтому мой страх разрастается до ледяного столбняка. Мне кажется, внутренности превратились в лед. Хотя чего мне бояться после всего, что было. Плюс Канивора не чинила меня ради того, чтобы бесполезно порезать. Она может превратить меня в лоскутья. Но не хочет. Потому что:

— Я жива лишь благодаря страху. 

А я знаю, что такое страх. Это известно Каниворе. И она — тоже знает, что такое страх.

Смешиваешь страх с волей к жизни — получаешь семнадцать побед кряду. Многие мешают страх со здравым смыслом — в качестве противовеса. Тоже работает, и они не суются в боевую яму. Просто живут и живут себе. Некоторые используют страх, как оправдание тому, что они ничего не делают для победы или исполнения мечты. Как по мне — оправдания вообще никогда не срабатывают. 

И вот, я и Канивора — друг напротив друга, ее коготь у меня во рту, и я слышу, как журчит в водостоке жидкость, вытекающая из ее бака. Ведь она пробила стекло лапой и хвостом. Я слышу, как течет кровь из моих ступней, ведь я встала босыми ногами на осколки. Страх невероятно увеличивает чувствительность. И да, я слышу даже это. Даже легкое «хссс» из ноздрей Каниворы. 

Мне кажется, мы на Эвересте, и нас пронизывает холодный ветер. Сейчас в ангаре так тихо. Как бывает запредельно тихо перед самым выходом на арену. Рев трибун — там, далеко, а здесь, перед выходом — тишина. 

Потяни за рычаг. 

Нажми на кнопку. 

И выйди на верную смерть.

Арена — кафельная круглая яма, окруженная неоновыми лампами. А глянешь вверх — ряды и ряды беззвучно орущих лиц, разукрашенных ультрафиолет-татуировками. Под ногами хрустит плохо положенная плитка, и уж этот звук слышен прекрасно. Потому что это здесь, это рядом, это в боевой яме, куда скоро выйдет — кто?

— Мы все видим лишь то, что хотим видеть.

Когда в рот воткнут острый рубчатый коготь, и его кончик упирается в связки, речь сводится к нулю. 

Еще один осколок из стеклянного бака выламывается наружу с фонтанчиком жидкости. Еще один резкий удар по моим нервам. Мне стоит больших усилий не вздрогнуть от внезапного звука. Я всего лишь моргаю. Спросите меня, как разговаривать с бестией в семь раз выше тебя. Такие технические тонкости не найти в каких-нибудь стримерских видосах.

Завтра будет новый бой. Завтра мы едем на арену мистера Дико — я предчувствую, что его имя соответствует сути. Я не знаю, чего ждать. Мы подписали контракт, я знаю, кто там будет — этот заносчивый Турбоцераптор. Тоже имечко соответствующее. Не сомневаюсь, что восемнадцатая победа останется за нами — за Каниворой. Я-то тут при чем. Я всего лишь удобная оболочка для прикрытия. Кто-то же должен ставить подпись на контрактах. Уж не с ее когтями чиркать ручкой по бумаге.

Канивора поворачивает голову и косится на меня маленьким глазом с вертикальным зрачком. Я забываю обо всем, о когте во рту, о разбитом баке, о раненых ногах и холодной воде. Я смотрю в ее глаза. И ее голос раздается у меня в голове.

— Страх смерти. Чувствуешь его?

Этот бой, как всегда, останется на серии видосов, вод-ов, фотографий и голограмм. Вот — Канивора выходит против Турбоцераптора. Вот — пилоты сидят на своих «тронах». Потом угол в семьдесят градусов, потому что Канивора задела хвостом камеру. Последний снимок — голова Турбоцераптора. Вот наша цель. Истинная цель?

— Сейчас это наш мир, и только наш, — говорит Канивора. — А все эти мудаки мертвы.

Знай я, как все повернется… Повторила бы снова и снова. 

Канивора вынимает коготь из моего рта, я медленно оседаю прямо на битое стекло. Боль радостным ожогом поднимается по моему телу. Из бака вытекают остатки жидкости, Канивора косится на меня сверху вниз. В это время я думаю, что все это — изнасилование, бестия, будущий бой, — связаны, как змея, кусающая свой хвост.


End file.
